


Спокойствие — главный закон

by Levian



Category: Hellsing, Hellsing: The Dawn
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хьюго Айлендс всегда был для своих друзей образцом самоконтроля и выдержки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спокойствие — главный закон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Алукард/Айлендс. Хью Айлендс — очень серьёзный молодой человек, трепетно относящийся к моральному облику своих друзей; более того, как ни взгляни, у него самого нет ни одного недостатка. Шок Шелби Пендвуда, когда тот, разыскивая Хьюго в библиотеке, неожиданно застаёт его с Алукардом — в весьма компрометирующей позе. Юмор, рейтинг не выше R.

_Ничему не удивляться,  
Ничему не удивляться,  
Никогда не должен истый джентльмен._

_Максим Дунаевский, «Песенка Джентльмена»_

Вечер был в самом разгаре. Играла музыка, звучал смех, в полуоткрытые двери веранды, скрытые газовым тюлем, заглядывала луна, и, если подойти чуть ближе, можно было различить на фоне балюстрады силуэты обнимающейся пары и услышать негромкие голоса.  
Шелби тоскливо огляделся по сторонам. Деться было решительно некуда. В курительной громогласно рассуждали об охоте, которая его совершенно не привлекала и даже немного пугала. В бильярдной катали шары и спорили о скачках, а Шелби не был ни хорошим игроком, ни заядлым конником. В зале танцевали, и там он чувствовал себя и вовсе лишним, особенно после того, как в очередной раз наступил своей первой и единственной партнёрше на ногу. Вдобавок в руках у него был взятый машинально бокал дайкири, который ещё надо было куда-то поставить, чтобы Артур не заметил, что не отпито ни глотка. Шелби вздохнул и подумал, что сейчас тишину и покой можно найти только в подвале особняка, но чтобы он добровольно туда сунулся — бр-р, никогда! Там же это… ужасное… этот вампир.   
Музыка била по ушам, и Шелби решил, что больше точно не выдёржит. Он заоглядывался в поисках какой-нибудь цветочной кадки в углу, куда можно было бы тайком вылить коктейль, и тут кто-то дружески хлопнул его по спине, не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы он пошатнулся и едва не плеснул на себя из бокала. 

— Немного скучно, как ты считаешь? — перекрикивая шум музыки и весёлых голосов, спросил Артур, наклонившись к его уху. 

— По-моему, всё замечательно, — промямлил Шелби и покривил душой: — Давно так не веселился.

Артур подозрительно прищурился, и Шелби мысленно взмолился, чтобы другу не пришло в голову попытаться и в самом деле втянуть его в общее веселье. Но тут Артур перевёл взгляд на что-то за его спиной и заулыбался. 

— А, вот и наш зануда, — с очаровательной насмешливой небрежностью, на которую невозможно было злиться, бросил он. — Где тебя носило, Хью? 

Подошедший Айлендс дружески кивнул им и скривился, когда музыка, будто назло, заиграла ещё громче и бравурнее. Шелби мысленно попрощался с остатками слуха и поприветствовал головную боль. 

— Кто-нибудь видел сэра Уолша? — спросил Айлендс. — Мне необходимо с ним поговорить. 

— Я видел! — оживился Шелби, радуясь, что может быть полезным. — Они с Деборой Макалистер… 

— …которая помолвлена с младшим Доэрти? — ввернул Артур.

— …отправились на третий этаж смотреть коллекцию египетских редкостей, — убито договорил Шелби. — Артур, как ты можешь! 

— Могу что?

— Для человека, который до сих пор не помолвлен, Артур, ты непростительно дорожишь… своей коллекцией египетских редкостей, — заметил Айлендс. — И, Шелби, я бы на твоём месте поставил куда-нибудь этот коктейль, он уже никуда не годится. 

С чувством невероятного облегчения Шелби отошёл к низкому столику и оставил на нём бокал, а когда вернулся к Артуру и Айлендсу, застал их в разгар спора. 

— Если бы я знал, что ты опять устроишь банальную вечеринку, то не просил бы об услуге, Артур. 

— Ты льстишь нашему маленькому дружескому сборищу, Хьюго. Расслабься и наслаждайся жизнью, а остальное приложится. 

Айлендс поджал губы. 

— Я предпочитаю наслаждаться жизнью рационально, а не гнать по ней с бешеной скоростью, чтобы потом очнуться в придорожных кустах. 

Шелби явственно почувствовал удар почти что библейского камня о свою и без того раненую гордость. В недавней истории с новым мотоциклом он — пусть добровольно, но далеко не с охотой — принял самое живое участие и, в отличие от вечного счастливчика Артура, отделавшегося парой мужественных царапин на щеке, чудом не переломал в кювете все рёбра. 

— Брось, Хьюго. Я-то знаю, что риск бередит тебе кровь, — Артур хлопнул Айлендса по плечу и подмигнул Шелби. 

— В пустом, ничего не стоящем риске нет смысла, Артур. Тратить время и топить собственную репутацию чёрт знает в чём ради секундного выплеска адреналина — уволь. — Айлендс поправил очки, задрал подбородок ещё выше и всем своим видом говорил, что плотину его суровой чопорности не пробить ни всплеску адреналина, ни какому-либо ещё всплеску — разве что это будет плеск Темзы в окно его рабочего кабинета на третьем этаже. Тогда Айлендс снимет очки, пиджак, закатает рукава рубашки и даст себе указание эвакуироваться вплавь — прекрасным, симметричным, размашистым кролем. 

— Послушать Хьюго, так у нас тут каждый божий день великое блудничество вавилонское, — рассеянно сказал Артур. — Как тебе это нравится, а, Шелби? 

Застигнутый врасплох Шелби растерялся, не зная, на чью сторону встать. 

— По-моему, всё очень, э-э, пристойно. Ты, Хьюго, несколько, э, драматизируешь. Хотя, конечно, ты прав насчёт… 

— Вот видишь, — с нажимом сказал Артур, — даже Шелби со мной согласен. 

— В таком случае оставлю вас обоих наслаждаться бурными выплесками жизни. А сам, с твоего позволения, пройду в библиотеку, Артур. Раз сэр Уолш занят, — выделил Айлендс, — утешусь компанией переплётов, переработанной древесины и типографской краски. Давно собирался дочитать пару творений. Джентльмены. 

— Зато у него есть чувство юмора, — любовно пробормотал Артур с интонацией заводчика бультерьеров и проводил взглядом удаляющуюся спину Айлендса. 

Шелби уныло покивал и вдруг спохватился. 

— Погоди, Артур. А разве в библиотеке сейчас не… э-э, не ремонт?.. Ну, после того, как ты на спор палил там в стену? 

— Ах, ну да. Пустяки, — небрежно махнул рукой Артур. — Хью всё равно идёт не в ту, что на втором этаже, а в подвальную. Ту, знаешь, что рядом со старой лабораторией. 

— Со старой лабораторией? — Шелби почувствовал, как от лица отхлынула кровь. — И с комнатой… с комнатой…

— С гробом, да, — громко и весело сказал Артур. — Премилое местечко! Алукард утверждает, что ему очень нравится. 

Шелби первый раз за вечер пожалел, что так и не выпил ни глотка спиртного. 

***  
Через полчаса у Шелби заломило в висках.   
Ещё через десять минут он попятился от настойчиво теснившей его к танцующим Шейлы Аберкромби, врезался спиной в официанта с полным подносом и спасся бегством.   
Очень скоро Шелби сообразил, что избавление было иллюзорным: гости Артура успели переместиться даже в библиотеку на втором этаже. Дамы ахали, ощупывая отверстия от пуль в стенах, джентльмены обсуждали прицелы, калибры и почему-то отравленные кураре дротики. Можно было, конечно, просто уехать, но Артур бы удивился, да и своего шофёра ещё надо было вызвать из людской. (Шелби не то чтобы побаивался прислуги — просто с детства тихо, уважительно благоговел перед людьми, которые стригли его, готовили еду и отвечали за его безопасность на дороге.)   
Размышляя об этом, Шелби не заметил, как ноги сами понесли его к подвалу — знаменитому «многоэтажному фамильному подвалу Хеллсингов», как ласково называл его Артур.   
Позднее Шелби думал, что всего-навсего инстинктивно шёл туда, где было тихо и спокойно. Да и Айлендс был там, а Хьюго Айлендс вот уже бог знает сколько лет ассоциировался у Шелби с прекрасными словами «ситуация под контролем». Рядом с Хью паниковать, бояться, спешить или нервничать было попросту стыдно.   
Успокаивая себя этим, Шелби свернул в последний, освещённый даже тусклее остальных коридор. Над дверью «специальной» библиотеки помаргивала лампочка в проволочной сетке. Шелби ускорил шаг.   
Он уже взялся за ручку, как вдруг из-за двери послышался низкий весёлый смешок. Шелби узнал голос Айлендса, но сам смешок был ему внове: друг обычно ограничивался быстрым коротким, похожим на мальчишеский хохотком. Интересно, что он там такое читает?   
Шелби потянул дверь на себя. Заперто.   
Заперто?   
Протяжный смешок повторился, в этот раз закончившись знакомым озорным переливом.   
Шелби стало не по себе — уж больно странно звучал этот смех в тишине коридора, где только и было звуков, что ровное, еле слышное гудение проводов.   
Он затаил дыхание и снова дернул ручку. Может, просто петли не смазаны. Из библиотеки больше не доносилось ни звука. Шелби почему-то прошиб холодный пот, язык вдруг стал огромным и неповоротливым — слова не вымолвить. Лампочка мерно, как часы, мигала — тук, тук, тук…   
В спину потянуло сквозняком.   
«Последний раз попробую и пойду», — решил Шелби. Очень уж хотелось поскорее покинуть подвал.   
Дверь не открылась и в третий раз. Шелби вздохнул — откуда только взялось облегчение? — и развернулся было, но случайно толкнул дверь носком ботинка. Она еле слышно скрипнула и отворилась.   
Шелби чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Оказывается, она просто открывалась в другую сторону! 

— Хью? — тихо позвал он и вошёл. 

В библиотеке царил полумрак, было темнее, чем в коридоре. Горела всего одна настольная лампа — за железными стеллажами, возле единственного дивана. Свет был тусклый, красноватый, будто на лампу кто-то набросил газовый шарф. 

— Хьюго! — с облегчением пробормотал Шелби и устремился туда. 

Головы Айлендса над диванной спинкой не виднелось — неужели решил расслабиться, скинуть жмущие туфли и прилечь с интересной книгой? Как непохоже на него!   
Шелби подошёл к дивану на цыпочках. Страшно хотелось слегка подшутить над вечно чопорным, вечно застёгнутым на все пуговицы приятелем. Может, если Айлендс задремал, дёрнуть его за нос…   
Он перегнулся через спинку и онемел.   
Лорд Хьюго Айлендс в первый раз на памяти Шелби был расстёгнут если не на все пуговицы, так на добрых их половину — точно.   
Пиджака на нём уже не было, почти развязавшийся галстук сбился к уху, рубашка расстёгнута. Запрокинутая голова Айлендса покоилась на подлокотнике, на голой длинной шее ярко распускались свежие, припухшие царапинки-следы. Пальцы сжимались и разжимались, словно хватая в горсть воздух.   
И, что поразило Шелби больше всего, Айлендс был не один. И того, кто лежал на нём, наполовину скрыв обоих алым плащом, Шелби очень, очень хорошо знал. 

— Ой, — басом сказал он. 

Оба дёрнулись и уставились на него. Айлендс — ошалевшими, мутными, совершенно пьяными серыми глазами, Алукард — жадными, горящими, алыми. Кажется, красными были даже зрачки. Шелби невольно перевёл взгляд на широкий тонкий рот вампира, на налившиеся кровью губы. На блеснувшие за ними острые зубы.   
У Шелби подкосились ноги.   
Айлендс неуклюже подтянулся кверху, вцепившись Алукарду в рукав, и кашлянул. Кажется, он не находился, что сказать. 

— Э-э… — начал Шелби. Вампир повернул к нему голову и широко оскалился. 

Шелби сделал единственное, что мог, чтобы спасти и свой рассудок, и джентльменскую честь (а может статься — и жизнь!) друга.   
Он заорал и выскочил из библиотеки. Можно с уверенностью утверждать, что больше он никогда в жизни так не бегал. 

Артур потом часто припоминал ему тот вечер. Он повторял, что на его памяти это единственный раз, когда Шелби ни на минуту не оставлял самой шумной и весёлой компании, а наутро не помнил ровным счётом ничего из того, где вчера был и что делал.   
Хьюго Айлендс же, на чужие измышления о том, откуда у Шелби такое внезапное и необъяснимое отвращение к библиотечным книгам, неизменно повторял, что дело исключительно в безалаберном влиянии Артура на всех, кто его окружает.   
Алукарду, вероятно, тоже было, что сказать, но это был один из немногих случаев, когда он предпочитал помалкивать.


End file.
